


I'll be yours and you'll be mine

by irl_pikachu



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anniversary, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Fluff, Lesbian, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Romantic Fluff, date, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:02:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26198290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irl_pikachu/pseuds/irl_pikachu
Summary: So here's some fluff between 2 of my OC's! I was procrastinating actually writing my story and this was the result.This is after their relationship is already established and they've been dating for about a month, they're hopelessly in love with each other and Maya being the more dramatic and romantic of the two, decides to take Callie on a date!This was super fun to write, and it'd be great to get some feedback! I'm not expecting anyone to read it really since its original fiction an a site for fanfics but if you do happen to stumble across it please let me know your thoughts and leave kudos!!Thank you and enjoy!
Relationships: Maya Elena Torres/Calypso Greene, Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Kudos: 2





	I'll be yours and you'll be mine

“Today Calypso Greene, shall forever be remembered as the best day of your life!”   
Maya stood smiling at the entrance of Athena dormitory, with her smile wide and her hands full with a bouquet of freshly picked flowers. Callie’s ears and cheeks turned red whilst she admired the messily-arranged bouquet; giant daisies; her favourite, a few random roses ranging from a bright scarlet to a buttery yellow and two large sunflowers, with stalks much longer than the rest. It was obvious these had been handpicked.  
“Be careful with the roses!” May reached out to touch Callie’s hand which was holding the ribbon wrapped around them, “I tried to cut all the thorns off and everything but I don’t want you to cut your hand or-”   
“Hey, hey it’s okay,” Calypso held the flowers with one hand as her hand holding Mays’ fell to their sides.   
“I’m pretty sure I can handle some roses” She smiled.  
Eventually between the two, they decided it would probably make most sense to leave the flowers at the dormitory, and soon they were on their way to their first destination.   
One of the joys of being university students; travelling during school and work hours, so an empty train carriages was easy to locate.  
Their knees peacefully resting against each other, Callie begged for some clues as to where they were going, to no avail.   
“Come on, just one clue please?” she batted her eyelashes and pouted her lips, only half-mockingly in an attempt to finally persuade her girlfriend to give in.   
“Well,” May paused, watching Callies’ eyes light up. “You’ll find out soon!” She tapped her index finger on her lovers’ nose, smiling and tried to hold Calypso’s hand. Yanking away her hand, Callie crossed her arms and looked away, quite obviously playing along.  
May gasped sarcastically until Callie thought of her new ploy;   
“No kisses until I find out where we’re going!”   
Perhaps this would have worked, if not for the fact their play-argument had lasted the entire duration of their journey and May looked up and grinned at the destination sign and stood to her feet.   
“Good thing I won’t have to wait.” She laughed, which would have been smooth if her kiss hadn’t been interrupted by the jolt of the train coming to a stop, and their lips collided at a much faster rate than expected. Their noses knocked together as Maya held Calypso’s, who had much less experience with trains and as a result, was not holding onto anything as the train stopped.   
After rushing out of the train station, they immediately looked at each other and collapsed into laughter at their clumsiness, swinging their interwoven hands in time to their footsteps.  
“So where are you taking me May?”  
“Well, my wonderful, beautiful, kind, intellige-” She listed adjectives, her girlfriends’ cheeks getting redder and redder with each.  
“Hey! I know what you’re doing here, quit stalling!” Obviously enthralled by her, she playfully elbowed May who finally gave her her answer.   
“- Fine, fine. I, Calypso Greene, am taking you to all my favourite places.”

The pair made their way through the streets, full of businessmen and families bumbling and buzzing like bees. They danced through the crowds like performing a waltz, just barely avoiding elbows and tourists; new to this strange choreography. May fits right at home. The city is bustling and colourful with the diversity of smiles and laughter; people from all over the world joining in this beautiful cacophony of cultures. On the other hand, the more introverted of the two, Calypso is starstruck by the city around her, if not a little overwhelmed. With her knitted cardigans and ballet flaps, she felt most at home on the Elpis campus, yet this change of pace seemed to bring a new form of happiness to Callie. Less comfort, more excitement.


End file.
